


Never Make a Bet with Noodle

by WittyPiglet



Series: The Never With Noodle Series [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Betting, Crossdressing, Losing said bet, Unexpected losing punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: The guys decide to bet they can cook better than Noodlee. Well the losing punishment isn't what they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gorillaz one shot and I'll be making more if you guys like it.

Why did they ever think they could cook better than Noodle? Of course they couldn't cook better than her. And then they had to go and make a stupid bet with her too. DAMN It. A few hours ago they had gotten into a stupid argument with Noodle over lunch, saying how they all could easily cook as well as Noodle could. So they all made a bet. For dinner Murdoc, 2D, and Russel had to make an edible and delicious dinner for all of them. Least to say, it didn't go too well. Murdoc had burnt the steaks, 2D had over baked and accidentally added anise extract instead of lemon to the cupcakes for desert, and Russel had left a bunch of potato skins in the mash potatoes skin forgot to add any milk so they were lumpy. Noodle had laughed her ass off at the sight of the terrible excuse of a dinner. After her laughing fit of at least 10 minutes, she got an evil grin and said it was time for their losing punishment. They all groaned.

\-----------------------

Murdoc, 2D, and Russel were all squirming (mainly 2D) under Noodle's gaze as she took in the outfits she gave them to wear, waiting for her nod of approval for their appearances. After 5 minutes of endless scrutiny, Noodle gave a curt nod of approval.

"You all look absolutely fabulous," she said mockingly with an evil smirk planted on her pretty face. Murdoc gave her the stink eye as he shifted in his outfit.

Murdoc was wearing a off the shoulder black top with a gold inverted cross on the front and mesh sides, black skinny jeans that fit him to a T, black pumps that made him stumble sometimes, a few gold bangles on his wrists to match the clip on gold hoops on his ears, and his gold inverted cross necklace. His hair was straightened mostly with slightly curled edges and a simple golden headband. He had black lipstick, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, some concealer, and black nail polish on.

Russel wore a orange shirt covered in flowers, a long greenish skirt, green flats, a few gold chains and hoop earings. Since he had no hair, Noodle found a black curly wig which she plopped right on his head. Russel had red lipstick, a goldish eye shadow, black eyeliner, and green nail polish on.

2D, on the other hand, looked the most like a woman out of all of them. He wore a pale yellow crop top with a soft pink butterfly on the front, a short pair of light blue jean shorts, white heels that he was surprisingly good in, a light pink bangle hanging off his wrist with matching clip butterfly earrings and necklace. His hair was straightened and his bangs were clipped off to the side with a small butterfly clip. He had light pink lipstick on, with a light pink eye shadow and blush dusting his eyes and cheeks, and a pale yellow polish coated his nails. 2D could definitley could pull of being a women, and his basically hairless leg and arms didn't help this fact.

Noodle twirled her house keys on her finger as she headed to the front door. "Let's go!" The group of drag queens followed out of the house with looks of embarrassment on their faces. So thats how they spent the rest of the day: walking through the neighborhood watched and gawked at (mainly Murdoc and Russel) them as they passed. After hours of walking on their now aching feet, Noodle finally took mercy and they started walking home.

On their way home though, a convertible pulled up beside them with three guys in it. They all looked at Murdoc and Russel in disgust, at Noodle with indifference, and at 2D with lust.

"Hey baby," the driver called to 2D. "Do those legs go all the way up?" He smirks as his friends laughed. 2D's face started turning pink under his blush as the others glared at the guys. Before any of them could tell the guys to sod off, another began speaking.

"Does the carpet match the drapes?" He asked. "Lets go to my place and find out hot stuff." 2D's face turned redder as Murdoc began to growl and Russel and Noodle cracked their knuckles. The guys didn't notice as the third one started talking.

"You know baby, the word of the day is legs," he smirked as his friends grinned evilly. "Lets go back to my place to spread the word." 2D's face was tomato red now and he hid it in his hands as his bandmates finally snapped.

Noodle lunged for the one who made the carpet and drapes comment, while Russel went for the drive and Murdoc for the one who made the legs comment. They pulled them from the car and started visciously neating them up. How dare they even THINK of their 2D like that?! Aftter a good half hour the guys managed to get in their car as Murdoc shouted "And he's a fucking guy dumbasses!" After that the guys drove off life the devil was on their tail and Murdoc and Noodle wrapped their arms around 2D's shoulders as Russel stood behind them. They all finished their walk home and 2D was immediately forced to change.

Yeah, they are never gonna make a bet with Noodle again if this is the outcome.


End file.
